Real Reflections
by Ore no Naruto
Summary: Harry always wore a mask. He always saw that every Slytherin wore one. But a certain Slytherin got his attention. HPDM or DMHP? ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**Rating: **T (cause slash and cursing)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Summary: **Harry always wore a mask. He always saw that every Slytherin wore one. But a certain Slytherin got his attention.

**A/N: **Sorry, English is not my first language.. so my grammar is bad..

* * *

-**Chapter 1**-

Harry always wore a mask. When Aunt Petunia gave him chores and told him to do stuff, he always obeyed. When Dudley made him into a punch bag, he never cringed. When Uncle Vernon got drunk and started to blame everything that involved his job on him, he endured it. When Vernon got really mad and then started using the belt, he stayed. When Vernon started cursing his parents, he made a crack on Harry's mask for the first time.

He accidentally vanished all the antiques. Uncle Vernon was furious; he beat the crap out of Harry and started to lock his cupboard.

Harry found out the next day that he could control it and he called it 'magic'. But Harry knew that he can't show his emotions to anyone or it'll be like before, the Dursley's would kill him. So, he always (tried to control the magic) when the Dursley were out.

At age 11, a sudden letter caught him by surprise. Dudley had to break the moment and tell it to his father. Uncle Vernon did everything he could ever think of to get rid of the letter, but then Hagrid came.

Harry looked like he was happy when he heard the explanations from Hagrid, but inside he was burning! Why did that Dumbledore, or as Harry called him 'Dumbledork', guy leave him with the Dursley's?! The letters showed the location; in the CUPBOARD!! He knew and he still left him with the Dursley's?! And they suddenly showed up and want him to be the savior of the world by killing the guy that killed his parents?

'_Well, it's kind of make sense that I had to kill the guy that killed my parents. But that Dumbledork guy is #$&#$!!! And now he wants to make me to be his pawn?! Nu-uh! No fucking way!!'_

But, anywhere is better than the Dursley…

Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley. While he was in Madam Malkin's shop, he saw a boy with silver blond hair. The boy had perfect control of his mask. He acted like he was arrogant, selfish, and a child. He liked this boy.

He was helped to the Platform by a redheaded family. They were nice and perfect for his cover. In the train compartment, he introduced himself to the redheaded boy. Like the others, his eyes looked at the scar. "Wow, you're the Harry Potter?!"

Then, three boys entered the compartment. The leader was the one he met at Madam Malkin's shop. Ron coughed when the blond introduced himself to Harry. Harry didn't like it.

He refused Draco's offer of friendship. 'Dumbledork is dangerous and Draco would be in danger if he became my friend.'

Draco was furious, but it was better than becoming Harry's friend. He became Ron's friend, but his mask stayed attached! His mask smiled and laughed, he acted all his life so why can't he act here.

He wanted to go to Slytherin, but all the Weasleys were in the Gryffindor.. and Draco was in the Slytherin. So, he decided to go to Gryffindor. If he's in Slytherin, Dumbledork would manipulate him to make Slytherins became his pawns. He can't do that to the Slytherins! Slytherins were like him. They had their own misery but closed it with their masks. They depend to their house to give them protection. They were vulnerable without it.

Each year, he got problems. First year, he met Voldemort for the second time. Voldie wanted the Sorcerer's Stone. _'Why hadn't Dumbledork just destroyed it in the first place?! He destroyed it after I fought, my life depending on it!'_ Second year, Voldie possessed Ginny and he got to kill Voldie's pet; a Basilisk. Third year, his godfather got out of prison and Ron's rat was the real culprit. _'Dumbledork already knew that he wasn't guilty, why didn't he help Sirius?'_ Fourth year, Voldie's pawn got into the main chess (A/N: is there such a place?) and got Harry into the tournament. Voldie was back and Cedric was killed. Fifth year, his godfather died. All the time, Ronald and Hermione were still friends with him. _'Probably because Dumbledork said so.. It's probably just a mission to keep me in line.. To see me make the right move, according to his plan..'_

And all the time, Harry always observed Draco from afar. Harry acted like he loathed Draco (with Ron on his side, it wasn't difficult), but in real life he observed his every move. He observed Slytherins, but no Slytherins had a perfect mask like Draco's. He could act like he was scared easily. Nobody noticed that it was an act, not even the Slytherins. The one that knew was his professor; Severus Snape.

Snape and Draco knew that he wore a mask just like them, but they still played that they didn't know. They acted like they loathed Harry. Snape gave him detentions, took points, and gave him sickening looks. But, he still helped Harry when he was in trouble. And Draco? He just acted like a child...

Dumbledork manipulated him all the time, but he still didn't know that Harry wore a mask.

The Dursleys were no better. They starved him like usual, locked him up, windows were blocked with bricks, gave him chore lists that were like a mountain, gave him punishments, beat him (but the pain was gone by the next day), and many more (the list is still loonnggg).

And then one day, Vernon raped Harry.

That's when he made a new mask. The mask is very thick. That's when everybody notices that they never saw the real Harry Potter.

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks to **Hanbun no Tsuki** for encouraging me publish this story!

Chapter 2 is going to be Draco centric, tell me if you really wanted this to be Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry, ok?

Please review!

**Edited**: Sept 1, 2009 but beta-ed by **Dark Wraith Dragon Mage** on May 2, 2009 (A/N: Yes, I'm lazy..)


End file.
